


El Vodka No Puede Matar Dragones - Vodka Cannot Kill Dragons

by merrick_ds



Series: Las Aventuras de Borracho de Alec Lightwood [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alcohol, Amused Magnus, Drunk Alec, Jealous Magnus Bane, M/M, Swearing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: Traducción del fic de Lecrit - Vodka Cannot Kill Dragons‘Es mi despedida de soltero y tú eres mi padrino’- había dicho Jace- “Tú me debes emborrachar”El asunto es, Alec en realidad no bebe. Nunca lo hace. No le gusta la manera en que su cabeza se nubla y sus largas extremidades pierden el control. Incluso con Magnus, quien seguramente sabe beber, él nunca pasa de dos cócteles. Así que, después de que Jace ha logrado poner bebidas en sus manos una y otra vez. Alec no está tomado. Está completamente borracho.





	El Vodka No Puede Matar Dragones - Vodka Cannot Kill Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vodka Cannot Kill a Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097176) by [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit). 



> Un encantador fic con un Alec muy, muy borracho. Los art son de la genial Kamidiox.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“Es mi despedida de soltero y tú eres mi padrino”- había dicho Jace- “Tú me debes emborrachar”

El asunto es que, Alec en realidad no bebe. Nunca lo hace. No le gusta la manera en que su cabeza se nubla y sus largas extremidades pierden el control. Incluso con Magnus, quien seguramente si sabe beber, nunca pasa de dos cócteles. Así que, después de que Jace ha logrado poner bebidas en sus manos una y otra vez, Alec no está tomado. Está completamente borracho.

Su cabeza daba vueltas y se sentía más ligero que una pluma, como si estuviera caminando sobre una nube, en lugar de una pista de baile en un club donde la odiosa música ruidosa, normalmente lo repelería y haría encogerse. En cambio, se dirigía al bar para obtener más bebidas, puesto que _por qué carajos no_ , desde que aparentemente ya había pasado el punto en que le importara. Deseaba que Magnus estuviera aquí, no es que él vaya a ser de ayuda en la situación actual. Magnus probablemente se uniría a Jace en sus esfuerzos para hacerle beber más. Magnus es ridículo. _Ridículamente sexy_ , le proporciona su mente inútilmente.

Ordena otra ronda de chupitos, porque eso es lo que Jace le ha enviado a buscar y vuelve a pensar en Magnus. Él sabe que Magnus está pasando una noche tranquila con Clary e Izzy, porque estaba regresando de un agotador viaje a Europa haciendo cosas de brujos o lo que sea, y no quería emborracharse esta noche. A Jace no le importó. Magnus y él no eran amigos exactamente, así que estaba bien para todos.

Excepto por Alec. Alec extrañaba a su estúpido novio, su estúpido rostro y el estúpido bronceado que obtuvo en España, que hace a su piel brillar más de lo habitual y–

Y Alec es rudamente interrumpido de su adorable tren de pensamientos, cuando un hombre se deja caer sobre el taburete a su lado y se inclina hacia adelante, sonriéndole seductoramente.

-“Hey, joven Shadowhunter”- ronronea con un brillo coqueto en sus ojos.

 _¿Joven? Alec tiene 25, muchas jodidas gracias_.

El hombre se ríe porque, aparentemente, un Alec ebrio no tiene filtro y simplemente dijo todo eso en voz alta (y piensa en sí mismo en tercera persona, todo está bien).

-“Veinticinco no es nada cuando tienes vida eterna”- responde con una sonrisa.

Alec entrecerró los ojos, logrando finalmente ver más allá de las líneas borrosas. Entonces, el hombre en realidad es un hada, a menos que esté usando orejas en punta falsas, lo cual sería raro. Para ser justos, también tiene el ingenioso atractivo asociado a las hadas, además.

-“¿Puedo comprarte un trago?”- preguntó, justo cuando el barman dejó los chupitos frente a él, moviéndose rápidamente a otro cliente- “O bueno, te compró otro”- añade juguetonamente.

-“Tengo novio”- pretende decir Alec con calma, porque él era una persona lúcida.

Lo que de verdad surge de su boca es un indignado ‘Magnus’ gritado a todo pulmón, pero el pensamiento estaba allí.

El hada lo mira dos veces, levantando una sorprendentemente curvada ceja. Magnus tiene bonitas cejas. Se pregunta qué estará haciendo Magnus ahora mismo.

-“¿Ruego me disculpe?”

Eso suena pomposo a los oídos de Alec. Seguro que las palabras sonarían mucho mejor en la boca de Magnus. Todo suena mejor viniendo de la boca de Magnus. Se detiene justo allí, antes de que sus pensamientos se salgan del control y mentalmente choca los cinco consigo mismo por controlarse.

-“Tengo novio”- grita esta vez, para ser exactos, y puede culpar al volumen de la música llenando sus oídos en vez de a su potencial borrachera. Absolutamente no está borracho. Lo está haciendo bien.

-“Oh, no soy del tipo celoso”- responde el chico, mirándolo de arriba abajo sin vergüenza.

¿Esa línea siquiera funciona? Se pregunta Alec internamente. ¿Cómo, _alguna vez_?

Bueno, tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. Alec saca su teléfono de su bolsillo y manda un mensaje a Jace. Obviamente no iba a salir de esta por su cuenta.

_¡JACE! ¡AYUDA! Hay un chico hada **coletando** conmigo._

La respuesta es casi inmediata, su teléfono vibra en su mano y Alec le sonríe al teléfono cuando ve el nombre de Magnus en la pantalla.

Al carajo Jace y el chico hada. Magnus estaba enviándole mensajes.

 **¿Alexander? ¿Se supone que esa palabra era** coqueteando **?**

_¡MAGNUS! ¡NENEEE! ESTABA PNSADO EN TI_

**Si, cariño. Probablemente por eso me enviaste el mensaje a mí en vez de a Jace. ¿Todo está bien?**

Bueno… Uups.

_CLAOR_

**¿Cuánto has bebido?**

_Stoy biens Solo Poco bebida_

**Claramente. ¿Un poco? A mí me parece que mucho.**

_TEEE EXTRAÑOOOO_

**Entonces, ¿qué era eso de que un chico hada estaba coqueteando contigo?**

_¡SI! JACe! Necesito u ayuad; pero porfavr no le digas a Magnus_

**Estaré ahí en cinco minutos.**

_GRAX_

El chico hada estaba a punto de hablarle de nuevo, cuando Alec siente una mano en su hombro. Se da la vuelta, tambaleándose por un segundo antes de sonreírle a Jace, quien estaba girando enfrente de él por alguna razón. Era una extraña forma de bailar.

-“¡Eso fue rápido!”- le grita a su hermano- “¡Dijiste cinco minutos!”

Jace frunce el ceño confundido.

Alec señala al hada- “Ese es él”- suelta, hablando como si arrastrara las palabras- “Está coqueteando conmigo. Le dije que tengo un Magnus, pero sigue coqueteando conmigo”

¿Sonó como un niño? Se sintió como si sonara como un niño.

Se aclara la garganta y enfrenta al hombre- “Señor, tengo un Magnus”- anuncia solemnemente en su mejor voz profesional.

Jace ríe disimulada e inútilmente junto a él- “Si, tiene un Magnus”- dice con un asentimiento- “Puede que lo conozcas, ¿Magnus Bane? ¿Mago con cientos de años? ¿Bastante poderoso y un eterno amor por la moda y los brillos? ¿Te suena familiar?”

El hada asiente una vez, sus labios ahora forman una tensa línea.

-“Si, bueno, él es del tipo celoso”- añade Jace con una sonrisa cómplice- “Así que probablemente deberías retroceder”

El chico hada murmura algo sobre Shadowhunters por lo bajo, pero alza las manos en defensa y lentamente se aleja de ellos.

Jace se vuelve hacia Alec, quien está ocupado bebiendo uno de los chupitos, y le da un empujoncito con el hombro- “Volvamos a la mesa, amigo, ¿de acuerdo?”

Él sigue obedientemente a Jace a través la multitud, hasta que llegan a la mesa donde Simon, quien estaba bebiendo un Bloody Mary, está asintiendo con la cabeza al ritmo de la música, gesticulando ampliamente con sus manos mientras balbuceaba sobre comics con Rafael, quien parecía a punto de dormitar por el aburrimiento.

-“¿Quién invitó a los vampiros?”- Alec le preguntó a Jace.

-“Ambos lo hicimos”- respondió Jace, dándole una palmadita en su espalda como consuelo.

Él asiente con la cabeza, comprendiendo.

-“Ahora asienta ese culo, toma un chupito y cierra la boca”- exigió Jace.

Alec obedece, dejándose caer en el asiento junto a Simon.

-“Magnus es muy bueno con su boca”- suelta abruptamente- “ _Muy_ bueno”- enfatiza con un suspiro soñador y luego se ríe para sí mismo.

El rostro de Jace se retuerce en una mueca horrorizada- “Demasiada información”- gruñe.

-“ _Dios_ ”- dice Rafael, los labios estirándose con el comienzo de una sonrisa- “En una escala del uno al diez, ¿qué tan borracho estás?”

-“¡Veinticinco años!”- responde Alec en voz alta- “Esto es lo más que he estado. ¡Nunca!”

-“¿Lo más qué?”- pregunta Simon, la confusión escrita en todo su rostro.

-“¡Borracho!”- exclama Alec. Baja la mirada hacia la mesa y a los tragos que Jace ha dejado en ella y agarra uno con ambas manos- “¿Cuánto costó esta mesa? Es una mesa genial, ¿puedo llevármela a casa?”

-“No”- responde Jace y Alec se siente totalmente traicionado- “La stripper va a bailar sobre esa mesa. La necesitamos”

-“¿Hay un stripper?”- repite Alec incrédulo- “¡Pero tengo un Magnus!”

-“¿Qué le hiciste a mi novio?”- estalla una voz firme a su izquierda.

Alec levanta la mirada para ver a Magnus de pie allí. Está vestido con una camisa de seda que muestra la mayoría de su pecho y Alec se pregunta si _él es_ el stripper, porque en ese caso a él no le importaría. Magnus está frunciendo el ceño, mirando desconcertadamente entre Alec, Jace y los vampiros.

-“¡Magnus!”- grita con entusiasmo- “¿Tú eres el stripper?”

El ceño fruncido de su novio se suaviza y ríe, negando un poco con la cabeza. Él lleva una mano para acunar la mejilla de Alec, el pulgar acariciando su pómulo. Alec se inclina hacia el toque con una intoxicada sonrisa.

-“Es la despedida de soltero de Jace”- responde- “Estoy muy seguro que el stripper, si de hecho habrá uno, sería mujer”

-“Pero soy gay”- se queja Alec- “No quiero ver a una mujer stripper. Quiero ver a un Magnus stripper. ¿Por qué no puedes ser el stripper?”

Magnus muerde su labio inferior con una risa y los ojos de Alec permanecen fijos en ellos. Los labios de Magnus son muy lindos. Sin embargo, su novio lo ignora, volviéndose a Jace.

-“¿Cuánto ha bebido?”

-“Es mi despedida de soltero”- establece Jace en lugar de una respuesta.

Magnus pone los ojos en blanco, pero al final asiente.

-“¿Y qué era eso de un chico hada coqueteando con él?”

Alec jadea exageradamente y agarra el antebrazo de Jace por encima de la mesa- “¿Le dijiste?”- suelta acusadoramente- “¡Te dije que no le dijeras a Magnus! ¡Magnus se pondrá celoso!”

-“¡Yo no le dije!”- Jace protesta vehemente antes de jalar su brazo del agarre- “¿Cómo lo supiste?”

-“Estaba intentando enviarte un mensaje, pero me lo envió a mi”- explica Magnus.

-“Alec, eres un idiota”- suspira Jace, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-“Tendrás que saber que soy una persona muy inteligente”- protesta Alec- “Excepto cuando estoy bebiendo… Cuando estoy bebiendo, soy estúpido. Pero al menos, no soy heterosexual incluso cuando estoy borracho”

Magnus se ríe otra vez, fuerte y claro y Alec sonríe orgullosamente, porque a pesar de que parece que Magnus podría estar burlándose de él, su risa es el mejor sonido del universo.

-“Hey nene”- lo llama, abriendo y cerrando sus manos hacia Magnus, quien le dirige una dulce sonrisa y las toma en las suyas- “Eres hermoso cuando ríes”- declara con una sonrisa tonta- “Quiero follarte”

-“Oh Dios”- gime Jace mientras Rafael y Simon se carcajean desde sus asientos- “Por favor llévatelo a casa. Voy a necesitar lavar mi cerebro con cloro para olvidar que escuche eso”

-“Hey cariño” dice Magnus suavemente, pasando las manos por el cabello revuelto de Alec- “¿Qué te parece si te llevo a casa?”

Alec se pone de pie y la habitación comienza a girar alrededor de él, pero Magnus lo atrapa de la cintura rápidamente.

-“Hey”- murmura cuando Alec lo mira con ojos desenfocados.

-“Hey”- dice arrastrando las palabras, dándole un descuidado beso contra sus labios- “Jace va a casarse”

-“Lo sé, cariño”- le da gusto Magnus.

-“¡Cielo, absolutamente deberíamos casarnos!”

Magnus se congela, sus ojos abriéndose sorprendidos y Jace se pone de pie rápidamente para palmear el hombro de Alec.

-“Hey, amigo, estás muy borracho, tal vez deberías cerrar la boca”

-“No”- Alec niega con la cabeza, apartando la mano de Jace- “Deberíamos casarnos”- repite tercamente- “Ahora mismo. ¿Puedes casarnos?”

-“Alexander, no creo que sea el mejor momento”- interrumpe Magnus, la sorpresa aún escrita en todo su rostro.

-“¿No te quieres casar conmigo?”- dice Alec, sus ojos llenándose con tristeza.

-“Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo”- dice Magnus- “Pero preferiría hacerlo cuando estuvieras sobrio. Si aún quieres hacerlo cuando lo estés”

-“¡Estoy sobrio!”- promete Alec y procede a demostrar que tanto balanceándose en sus pies sujetando el brazo de Magnus para anclarse- “Vamos a casarnos, ahora”- pregunta otra vez, antes de realmente pensar en eso- “Oh no”- suspira derrotado- “No tenemos anillos”

-“Bueno, supongo que tendremos que casarnos cuando estés sobrio”- dice Magnus impávido, pero con una pequeña, casi tímida sonrisa curvando sus labios- “Ahora, vámonos, cariño. Haré un portal en el callejón de atrás, ¿está bien?”

-“Te verá mañana, amigo”- dice Jace palmeando su hombro otra vez.

Alec asiente y entonces se vuelve a su hermano, agarrándolo también del hombro. Probablemente se ven raros, ambos agarrándose del hombro, pero a Alec no le importa. Nada le importa mucho ahora, de todos modos.

-“Eres mi mejor amigo favorito, Jace”- declara seriamente- “Quiero decir, tengo a otros amigos, pero tú me agradas más. Los otros también son bastante geniales, sin embargo. ¿Los conoces? ¿Hey, conoces a Magnus? Él es mi novio. También es un stripper, aparentemente. Y creo que también es modelo, porque es muy sexy, sabes”

Jace se ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de volverse hacia Simon- “Espero que grabaras esto porque quiero verlo todos los días por el resto de mi vida”

Alec no escucha la respuesta de Simon porque Magnus está arrastrándolo hacia la salida, y él lo sigue obedientemente. Eso podría tener relación con el hecho de que Magnus está caminando frente a él y por lo tanto tiene una vista increíble de su culo en los estrechos vaqueros que está usando.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

El portal los conduce directamente al departamento y Alec deja sus ojos vagar por el entorno familiar, una sonrisa fácil en sus labios. Su mirada se detiene en una pintura en la pared. ¿Esa pintura estaba ahí antes?

-“¿Crees que podría adoptar un dragón?”- pregunta en voz alta, señalando el lienzo con un dedo- “¿O como tres dragones?”

-“¿Qué harías con tres dragones?”- Magnus se ríe entre dientes, enganchando su bufanda al perchero del vestíbulo.

-“¿Qué no haría con tres dragones?”- replica Alec- “Podría hacer cosas geniales como… matar demonios e ir de compras volando en mi dragón, y tú nunca tendrías frio porque siempre tienes frio y tus pies son como hielo. ¡Sería la mejor chimenea del mundo!”

-“Claro”- acuerda Magnus, obviamente reprimiendo otra carcajada- “Vamos a la cama, entrenador de dragones”

-“¿Vamos a follar?”- pregunta Alec con una sonrisa emocionada.

-“Dulce, Jesús”- murmura su novio por lo bajo antes de responder, más alto- “No, querido, no lo haremos. Estas borracho”

-“Pero quiero follarte”- se queja Alec, mordiendo su labio inferior en una mueca petulante.

Él está bastante seguro de que tenía expresiones más convincentes antes, pero bueno, hace lo que puede con lo que tiene.

-“Vamos a guardar eso para nuestra noche de bodas”- responde Magnus con una sonrisa.

Empuja a Alec hacia la habitación y Alec suelta un profundo suspiro, pero lo permite. Se deja caer en la cama tan pronto están en el dormitorio, cayendo con la cara en la almohada. Inhala profundamente y cierra los ojos, llenando sus pulmones con el aroma de Magnus.

-“Magnus”- murmura, su mente borracha ya se está quedando dormida- “Por favor no pienses mal de mí porque estoy borracho. Seré un buen esposo. Te daré uno de mis dragones. El más bonito”

Siente una mano acariciarle el cabello ligeramente y suspira con satisfacción ante el sonido de la risa de Magnus.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec despierta sintiendo que algo ha muerto en su boca y su cabeza a punto de explotar. Todo es diez veces peor cuando los eventos de la noche anterior regresan corriendo a su mente.

Por el ángel, ¿le preguntó a Magnus que se casara con él? Está tan jodidamente jodido.

Su cabeza le palpitaba, sin embargo, y es una distracción casi agradable en comparación a la memoria. Abre los ojos lentamente y los cierra de inmediato por dos razones. Una, la luz es demasiado agresiva y ¿quién permite al sol brillar tan brillantemente? Dos, Magnus está mirándole con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, parece más fresco que el rocío de la mañana y ¿quién le permitió a él brillar tan brillantemente?

-“Buenos días, mi amor”- bromea alegremente.

Alec gime.

-“¿Esa es la forma de saludar a tu novio stripper/modelo?”

Alec se vuelve lejos de él, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada- “Por favor, déjame morir de vergüenza en paz”- refunfuña dramáticamente.

-“¿Pero quién cuidará de tus dragones si mueres?”- se burla Magnus amablemente, los dedos recorriendo los hombros desnudos de Alec. No recuerda haberse quitado la ropa, pero supone que es una de las muchas ventajas de tener un novio mágico.

-“Te odio”- murmura, las palabras medio ahogadas por la almohada.

Magnus se ríe y pasa una mano por su cabello. Siente una corriente de electricidad en las sienes y un segundo después, su dolor de cabeza se ha ido.

-“De acuerdo, te amo”- admite.

-“También te amo”- responde Magnus con facilidad, inclinándose para dejar un beso contra el hombro desnudo de Alec y él sonríe en su almohada ante la familiaridad de esto- “Voy a ducharme y deberías acompañarme porque definitivamente necesitas una”

La cálida presencia en su espalda se ha ido y tiene que contener un gemido. Ya hizo suficiente de eso la noche anterior.

Hablando de eso, el recuerdo de pedirle a Magnus casarle con él sigue estando vergonzosamente vivido en su mente, pero también lo está la respuesta y se ve sonrojándose un poco.

-“Hey cielo”- le llama cuando el sonrojo disminuye, sacando la cabeza de su escondite- “¿Aún quieres casarte conmigo?”

-“Por supuesto, borrachín”- Magnus responde con una amplia sonrisa, girándose para mirarlo desde la puerta del baño- “¿Vienes o qué?”

Alec se apresura a ponerse de pie, casi cayendo de la cama por la prisa y prácticamente corre al baño, la risa de Magnus una melodía en sus oídos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
